Transfemoral rotators are devices that allow above-knee amputees to sit cross-legged while wearing a prosthesis. The transfemoral rotator fits between an amputee's socket and a prosthetic knee, and allows for rotation of distal prosthetic components along a longitudinal axis. Present day transfemoral rotators in developed nations are typically made of expensive materials and can cost thousands of dollars. These devices are also extremely complex and typically include 20-50 components.
The transfemoral rotator disclosed herein allows for a much simpler and lower cost design. The disclosed design has applications for the developing world by allowing for a low cost and simple structure to achieve previously unattainable rotation of a lower limb prosthesis thereby increasing quality of life for above-knee amputees.